undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel (Unknown Nightmare)
"Let's go get him." —Rachel to Charlie, after their daughter is found undead. Rachel is a main character in The Unknown Nightmare. She appears in the first, second and third seasons. She was promoted to a main character in season 3. Pre-Apocalypse Before the apocalypse, she was married to Charlie and had a daughter with him. One day, she collapsed on the kitchen floor, and was found by their daughter. Unbeknownst to Charlie ad the doctor's, Joe had given her a pill, putting her into a coma. While in the hospital, Joe injected an unknown liquid into her IV, making her look dead. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 She finds the Jim with Jesse, after Jesse saves him from a walker attack. They are allowed to join the group, and after a herd of walkers is about to invade the camp, they run away with the group. ---- Season 2 Rachel doesn't have much of a big part in the first half of the season. She and Anya plan to go out to find a new place. When they get back, she is wielding a shotgun. She learns of Jesse's death and says "Thank you" to him before putting him down. ---- Season 3 She is seen helping out the group more and explains that she got the shotgun from a dead body in a house. She is the first to be hit by a dart. While in Southfalls, she is taken by the mayor, who worked for Joe. She isn't seen for a few episodes, but is finally seen while Charlie is in surgery. She said she didn't see their daughter. When Charlie flatlines, she runs into the room, shouting at the doctors to do something. He eventually wakes up. A flashback shows that she woke up in a motel room a day or two into the apocalypse. She is almost killed, but Jesse saves her. They both end up finding the group. A month later, she is able to see Charlie. They go to Southfalls without their daughter. After Emily is found undead, Rachel is determined for Joe to pay for her death. When they go to turn off the machine, they fail and Rachel is murdered in front of them. 4 years later, she is buried with her family in a graveyard on a beach. Relationships Jesse Her and Jesse are friends. It is unknown when and where they met. She is visibly upset when he dies and when she has to put him down. Charlie Charlie and Rachel were married with a daughter. Charlie thought she died, but Joe set it up. After the outbreak, Charlie is hellbent on finding his family. They are eventually reunited while Charlie is in surgery, but his daughter is still not found. Charlie and Rachel try to get Joe after Emily is found undead, and Charlie loses his will to live after Rachel is murdered in front of him. Killed Victims *Possibly numerous counts of the undead. *Undead Jesse Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Characters Category:Characters